


Come Undone

by AlaraKitan



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraKitan/pseuds/AlaraKitan
Summary: Ed and Alara come undone for each other. Fan Video.





	Come Undone

* * *

 

I'm not even sure why I made this, I was bored I guess, and I like angst so here we are.

 **Song** : Come Undone  
 **Artist** : Duran Duran

_No copyright infringement intended I'm just a fan and I have no money_


End file.
